


Everything Short of Unforgivable

by TheOnceAndFuture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: General Dickery, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnceAndFuture/pseuds/TheOnceAndFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter AU in which Nick's always hanging around and Louis doesn't know how this became his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charms But Not Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kibeths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibeths/gifts).



> I'll be trying to update this somewhat often, but I'm going to college so I don't always have the most free time. I'm going to be going back and editing chapters as I notice mistakes, so let me know if you catch anything. Hope you like it!

Somehow, Louis had ended up making friends with the sort of idiots who thought it’d be a laugh to dye Miss Norris’ fur hot pink as a practical application for the most recent spell they’d learned in Charms. To be fair, there was at least a 50% chance it'd been him who'd come up with the idea last time they’d snuck out to the Hogs Head for a few pints. Regardless, he refused to take responsibility for the situation that led to him bolting down the 3rd floor corridor at eleven o’clock at night. From a few corridors away, he could hear Filch howling bloody murder as he ran after him.

While the five of them had done an admiral job of sneaking up on Miss Norris, the second Zayn had cast the incantation, she’d started yowling for Filch at a deafening volume. They’d all been forced to run off quickly, Niall, Zayn, and Liam one direction, and Harry and Louis the other. Harry’d deserted him a minute ago though, with a cheery salute as he swerved right and dashed down a staircase. Now the only sounds Louis could hear were the staccato beats of his feet slapping the stone floor and the thump of blood rushing through his veins.

As he passed the statue of Eadburga the Erudite, someone reached out and snagged him, pulling him into a darkened classroom. Before he could catch his breath to start shouting, his attacker slapped their hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. “Be quiet for fuck’s sake.”

 _Grimshaw._ Just his bloody luck.

Louis made an annoyed grunt, and when that failed to elicit any response, he licked the palm that was still pressed firmly to his lips. When Nick pulled his hand away in disgust to wipe it off on his robes, he whirled to face him.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Saving you from Filch. I’d pipe down a bit if I were you, by the way. I know he’s getting on in years, but he’s not deaf yet.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly is it that you think I’ve done that would necessitate hiding from Filch.”

“Are you saying Miss Norris rocking a new hair colour wasn’t courtesy of you and young Harold and the rest of your little crew?”

“First off, how do you even know what’s happened to her, or that that’s what’s got him miffed? Filch is always looking to bust someone. I reckon that’s what’s kept him alive so long. And anyways, I’m…”

Nick looked amused as he cut him off to reply, “I was out patrolling when he found her, and even if I hadn’t been, I reckon he woke all of Hogwarts with that shriek.”

“And anyways, _as I was saying_ , I’m hurt you’d even think it was us. Now kindly bugger off, I have much better things to do with my Friday nights than deal with you. Why’d you even bother dragging me in here, I thought you'd enjoy watching Filch tear me a new one. Is this perhaps an attempt to make me feel indebted to you? Or are you just trying to impress Harry by being nice to his mates in the hopes he’ll actually agree to go to Hogsmead with you?” 

“Oi, I’m not actually trying to get with him you know. We’re just mates. Though maybe that's not the real reason you're asking. Is all this misplaced jealousy perhaps you wanting to shag him? No shame in it if you do, you know. He is rather lovely.”

“Oh, fuck you too, you know it's not like that. If you’re just gonna stand here and talk shite I’m off to bed.”

“You started it. And don’t think I’m just going to let you wander off by yourself. I’m walking you back to the dungeons. I don’t exactly fancy having to hunt you down again later if you get it in your head to get up to some more mischief,” Nick snapped.

“Go to hell Grimshaw. And whatever, let’s just get on with it.” With that, Louis yanked open the classroom door and, with a cursory look around the corner to check for any pissed off caretakers, stormed off down the corridor. Nick took a second to take a deep breath and close the door before following him down the stairs.

 

A floor away, Zayn and Niall sat in a large cupboard playing exploding snap in the light cast by their wands, occasionally pausing to glance at each other and laugh about what they’d just pulled off. When Liam came to find them in the morning, he found them asleep on the stone floor, curled around each other with their legs tangled.


	2. Rumors and Runes

When Louis wakes up the next morning, Harry’s perched at the foot of his bed watching him and looking far too smug for the hour, the corner of his lip twitching up like he’s only barely restraining a grin. Once Louis sits up, Harry perks up and moves further up the bed to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“So I heard you had a wild night after we split up.”

It’s far too early for this coy shit. “After you scarpered off you mean. And what are you even talking about?”

“Pix may have mentioned that when you got in last night you were all flushed looking and a certain Gryffindor prefect was standing right outside the door looking just as red. She seemed _very_ convinced you’d shagged. Does this mean you’ve finally succumbed to his charms?”

“Oh fuck right off, like I would stoop that low. That pretentious twat doesn’t have charm, only snark and hair.”

“I’m pretty sure the same could be said about you babe.”

Louis sighed. “Can we just go up to the Great Hall already? If we wait much longer Niall will have eaten the whole table and I’m dying for a cuppa.”

Harry looked for a moment like he might argue, but after a moment he nodded and got off of the bed.

 

Louis thought that might be the end of it, especially when he managed to get through the next two weeks with only minimal sightings of Nick and no real confrontations. He’d caught a few glimpses of Nick during meals surrounded by his fellow Gryffindors, usually as he burst into loud laughter, gesturing wildly to exaggerate whatever ridiculous story he was telling the friends seated closest to him.

For a prefect, Nick tended towards ridiculous exuberance and didn’t seem all that concerned about keeping up a prim and proper front. While even Aimee and Pixie would at least occasionally pretend to care that they were supposed to be role models, Nick had a habit of using first and second years as minions and throwing large parties at the end of term. Louis may or may not have had a few arguments with Harry about how he’d even gotten the post that each culminated in Louis shouting in the middle of a hallway about general unsuitability.

After Louis had spent their most recent Runes class ranting about Nick and “How does he even have time for prefect duties in between coming up with snarky comebacks and making sure his quiff is as large as his fucking ego?” and concluding that he must have bribed his way into the post, Harry’d been forced to insist that he save his complaints for literally _anyone_ else. Since Niall seemed to think their latest encounter, and in fact their feud as a whole, was a massive laugh and Liam and Zayn both wholeheartedly refused to get involved, Louis had been forced to restrain his rants to the letters he sent home to his mum and sisters. Jay'd sent back a comforting response, but Lottie seemed to agree with Niall that it was beyond hilarious.

Even weeks later, Pixie was still telling people that she had caught him and Nick going at it against the wall outside the common room, and every time she ran into him she gave an exaggerated wink. Louis was beginning to understand why people thought Slytherins were evil.

By the end of the week, Louis was regretting mentioning what had happened to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of September, all of the fifth years were about ready to tear their hair out. Even though they’d not even been back for a full month and O.W.L.s weren’t until the end of third term, teachers had started bringing them up at every chance, and as a result everyone in their year was spending most of their time in the library studying.

When there was an uncharacteristically warm Saturday however, the whole castle seemed to decide to take a break and enjoy what would likely be the last warm day of the year. Louis was spread out on the bank talking animatedly about comics with Liam and Zayn. Liam was patiently trying to explain that while Spiderman had special abilities, he wasn’t a wizard, much less an animagus. Louis was contributing the odd sentence, but mainly just enjoying the warmth of the sun. Niall was off talking to Ed about some music thing they’d been working on, and Harry was somewhere in the castle, hopefully gathering a few snacks.

By the time Harry finally joined them, Louis was lying with his head pillowed on his hands and his face tilted up at the sun. It wasn’t until Harry plopped down next to his head, already threading his fingers through his hair to softly scratch his scalp, that Louis noticed Nick’s presence next to him. 

 

After a while, Liam and Zayn wandered over to say hi to Perrie and Jesy, who were laying on the bank under the nearest tree. Minutes later, Harry left to go help Niall and Ed with a chord they’d been struggling with. It took Louis a second to realize Nick hadn’t left with Harry. His continued presence was odd, as Louis would’ve thought he’d bugger off once Harry left. It’s the first time they’ve been alone together in weeks and for once none of their friends seem inclined to swoop in and interrupt.

Louis couldn’t think of a reason to waste the opportunity to confront him about the other night, and more importantly how little he’d done since to combat the rumors Pix was spreading. With that in mind, he pushed himself up on his elbows to face Nick, who was still looking at the book he’d been reading. After a long moment, Louis realized he wouldn’t be looking up any time soon and cleared his throat.

“So are you just gonna hang around? Harry’s gone, you can fuck off without looking bad now.”

Nick startled, looking rather like he’d forgotten there was anyone else there. For some reason, Louis found it even more infuriating that Nick had forgotten about him.

“Well, how about it? Gonna bugger off now?”

“Actually, if it’s not an issue I was just gonna finish this chapter before I go back in. It’s much nicer out here than it is inside.”

“It is a bit, yeah. Why are you even here anyways? Harry’s over there with Ed, shouldn’t you be there with him trying to woo him with your knowledge of obscure bands and shit?”

“Still not wooing him.”

“So the soulful staring was just platonic then? And all those laughs and ‘Harold, please’s? Really? You think I’m gonna buy that?”

“I’m really truly not trying to sleep with him okay. I love Hazza really, but he’s my best mate, I don’t exactly want to shag him.”

While Nick seemed sincerely uninterested, that only pissed Louis off more. “Oh, so now he’s not good enough for you? What the fuck Nick!”

“Why do you even fucking care anyways. Jesus, I know was joking before, but for fuck’s sake are you actually in love with him or something?”

Before Louis could progress from opening his mouth to actual speech, Nick interrupted again. “Anyways, I'll be off. This isn’t worth arguing about with you.”

Standing abruptly, he gathered his bags and stormed off, leaving Louis sitting alone on the grass staring at him as he jogged back up to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm awful at updating, if you want to come yell at me about it on tumblr my main one is mynameisnotsophia and my sideblog is ineedasecret1dblog


End file.
